Laisse moi entrer
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Ce texte est librement inspiré du film "Let the right one in".
1. Chapitre 1

Il fait chaud dans le taxi. La buée a rendu les vitres opaques. Malgré les essuie-glaces en marche, la neige qui tombe en continu rend la visibilité plus que moyenne en cette fin de soirée. A côté du conducteur, un passager regarde fixement dans son rétroviseur. C'est un homme très grand, d'une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être plus. Ses cheveux sont grisonnants et graisseux. Son visage, aux traits marqués et rudes, ne laisse rien transparaître de ses émotions, si ce n'est une sorte de lassitude. Il tient fermement un chapeau posé sur ses genoux.

Le conducteur renifle, il grimace avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent mauvais ? Je vais mettre la clim.

L'homme est embarrassé. Il espère que le conducteur ne suspecte rien. Mais comment pourrait-il deviner ? Cette odeur, lui, il ne la sent même plus, il en a l'habitude. Il l'apprécie, même. La sentir près de lui le rassure. Alors, il a tendance à être moins vigilant depuis quelques temps, et ce laisser-aller l'inquiète. Il essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Ne pas trop penser tout court. C'est peut-être la solution à ses tourments. Peut-être... De l'air frais renouvelle l'air confiné du véhicule. Le conducteur allume la radio pour écouter les informations.

- ... La rentrée des classes aura lieu demain matin, on souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à tous les enfants !

La radio crachote une voix enjouée et monotone. Le conducteur sourit.

- Tu vas aller à Saint James, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

Le passager, sans se tourner vers le conducteur, lui a répondu d'un ton sec et agressif. Il est sur la défensive. On ne sait jamais, on ne connait jamais vraiment les gens, même ceux qu'on fréquente tous les jours. Alors les inconnus... il préfère se méfier. Le conducteur ne semble pas sans rendre compte, les yeux rivés sur la route. Il sourit encore, dans le vide.

- Je parlais à votre fille. Elle est à l'école primaire, non ? Saint James est la seule école primaire du quartier, alors je me disais…

Le passager fixe son rétroviseur. En fait, il regarde la petite fille qui est assise sur la banquette arrière. Elle a environ 8 ans. Plutôt grande pour son âge, fine mais musclée. Ses cheveux, une tignasse noire et bouclée, masquent un peu son visage, percé de larges yeux sombres et cernés. Son teint est maladif, sa peau un peu basanée. Elle ne lui ressemble pas.

- Je ne vais pas à l'école.

Sa voix grave, enrouée, dénote curieusement avec son physique. Le conducteur est déstabilisé par son sérieux. Il fronce les sourcils. Il toise le passager silencieux à côté de lui. Mais celui-ci, l'air buté, ne semble pas décidé à faire la conversation.

- Pas encore. Elle ira dès demain.

La voiture tourne à l'angle d'une ruelle et débouche devant une cité. Le quartier est très populaire, plutôt mal fréquenté. Repère de prostituées, et de déchets de la société en tous genre. Autant dire qu'ils sauront se faire discrets. Trois grands immeubles gris, à l'architecture morne, encadrent une cour bétonnée. Au milieu, une petite aire de jeu pour enfants comprenant une balançoire et des plateformes de différentes hauteurs, ainsi qu'un banc, le tout en métal.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes arrivés. Je vais vous aider à sortir vos bagages…

- Non, ça ira. Merci.

Le conducteur n'a pas le temps de se retourner, que la petite fille est déjà sortie de la voiture. Le passager lui tend une liasse de billets conséquente. Il accepte sans recompter, un peu éberlué. Des gens étranges, douteux, des drogués, des criminels, il en a transporté dans son taxi. Mais ce couple là, il ne sait pas pourquoi, lui laisse un arrière goût dérangeant. Une impression malsaine qu'il veut s'empresser d'oublier.

Il augmente la climatisation pour chasser cette odeur tenace – une odeur de pourriture, de renfermé, de cave humide. Était-ce cet homme qui sentait ainsi ? Les vêtements de la petite étaient sales. Il monte le son de la radio. C'est une chanson qu'il aime. Il fredonne, et secoue la tête pour passer à autre chose.

Le taxi redémarre. Plantés devant les hauts immeubles de béton, l'homme, la fillette et leurs deux valises. La neige tourbillonne sous la lumière pisseuse des réverbères. L'homme, malgré son chapeau de feutre et ses vêtements lourds, tremble un peu sous le froid. La nuit est précoce et le froid mordant dans ces pays de l'extrême nord. La petite, elle, est vêtue légèrement. Beaucoup trop pour la saison. Une chemise d'homme, un gilet en crochet et un leggings troué.

L'homme inspecte les alentours d'un air suspicieux, puis se tourne vers elle.

- Tu crois que ça va convenir ?

- Oui. Pour un moment.

Le ton posé et sombre de la petite ne laisse deviner aucun enthousiasme. L'homme ne cesse de la regarder. Il cherche son approbation, son contentement qui ne vient pas. Elle empoigne sa valise et avance, ses chaussures foulant la neige dans un feulement régulier. L'homme la regarde s'éloigner, petite silhouette sombre au loin, qui se fond dans l'obscurité, et rapidement fait corps avec elle…

Il se sent fatigué, soudain. Fatigué par ces longs trajets, ces fuites incessantes. Par les logements glauques où ils posent leurs maigres affaires quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, avant de devoir fuir à nouveau pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il la regarde, et il se sent vieux. Il pense que c'est ironique d'avoir une telle sensation. Que c'est humain, peut-être. Est-il encore humain après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble ?

Elle se retourne, et lui fait un petit geste de la main. Sans empressement. Elle n'est jamais pressée. Le temps, pour elle, ce n'est qu'une nuit, une nuit solitaire qui n'a pas de début et pas de fin.

D'un pas lent, il la rejoint.


	2. Chapitre 2

La chambre est meublée de manière spartiate. Une table d'appoint, couverte de bibelots et de poussière. Un étroit matelas au sol avec un plaid à carreaux jeté dessus, comme le lit d'un bagnard, d'un prisonnier des temps anciens. Eli est allongée sur le dos, vêtue d'un large pull à côtes rose pâle, usé au col et aux coudes. Elle contemple l'ampoule à nu qui pend du plafond. Attiré par la lumière, un papillon de nuit virevolte tout autour. Elle semble plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle pense au petit garçon qui habite sur le même palier. Oskar. Elle l'a vu passer encore hier, dans la cour de l'immeuble, engoncé dans sa grosse parka rouge et son bonnet de laine. Il rentrait avec une femme adulte, sa mère sans doute tous deux portaient des sacs plastiques chargés de nourriture. Ils ont en commun le mur de la chambre. Sa chambre à lui est de l'autre côté. Elle aimerait l'imaginer à l'intérieur, derrière la paroi plâtrée de mauvaise facture, imaginer ses occupations, mais c'est au-delà de ses capacités. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que peut contenir la chambre d'un enfant. Un enfant d'aujourd'hui.

Subitement, elle se lève. Enfile un collant de laine noire, abandonné en boule sur le parquet, puis ses chaussures, de grosses bottines en cuir qui semblent avoir traversées plusieurs époques. Elle jette un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre, comme si, au travers, elle pouvait deviner la présence du garçon dans la cour. Mais celle-ci est obstruée par d'épais cartons cloués au mur. Avant de partir, sur la table poussiéreuse où trônent ses quelques biens personnels, elle attrape le Rubik's Cube dont chaque face ne contient plus qu'une couleur. C'était si simple. Est-ce qu'il a fait semblant de ne pas y arriver pour lui faire plaisir ? C'était enfantin, cela ne lui a nécessité que quelques minutes mais elle a aimé ça. Jouer avec.

Elle sort. L'appartement est silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans sa chambre, elle allume toujours la lumière. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle voit. Mais elle aime bien la lumière, voir comme les autres voient, et puis c'est réconfortant quelque part dans son cerveau, une fibre encore humaine lui rappelle que la lumière fait du bien, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Hâkan n'aime pas qu'elle allume les lampes : il pense qu'ils vont se faire remarquer plus vite ainsi. Eli pense le contraire. C'est en faisant comme tout le monde qu'ils prennent le moins de risque.

Tout est calme. C'est la nuit. La nuit se reconnaît au son étrange qu'elle émet, comme un sonar, Eli le sent même à travers les cartons qui cloisonnent les fenêtres, même du fond de la baignoire, où elle dort en l'absence d'Hâkan, bien calfeutrée sous une couche de couvertures épaisses. Le sonar de la nuit la réveille comme un rayon de soleil sur la joue d'un être humain. Un long couloir dessert les pièces dont toutes les portes sont ouvertes. Sa chambre. Celle d'Hâkan où elle ne va jamais. La salle de bains. La cuisine. Et une petite entrée vide, avec deux cartons empilés, à moitié éventrés. Comme si les occupants allaient bientôt s'en aller où qu'ils venaient d'emménager. Ou les deux à la fois, pense-t-elle.

Eli s'arrête devant une porte. Dans la cuisine, Hâkan est là. Il est toujours là.

Il n'a pas allumé la lumière, comme à son habitude. La plupart des gens allument une lumière pour se rassurer lorsqu'ils sont seuls, mais lui, c'est le noir qui le rassure, qui le cache, le camoufle aux yeux des autres, comme une enveloppe protectrice et mortuaire à la fois. Eli est agacée, mais sans conviction. On a plus de conviction face aux défauts des gens quand on les fréquente depuis si longtemps de son point de vue. Il a déjà préparé son matériel : sa grosse valise en cuir est posée à ses pieds. Eli s'assoit en face de lui devant la table en formica. Elle le regarde remuer son café bien noir, indéfiniment, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

Elle renifle l'odeur âcre du café et se sent nauséeuse. Parce que le café, comme tous les aliments, lui inspire un dégoût viscéral. Mais aussi parce qu'elle sait qu'il prend toujours son café avant de partir. Pour se donner du courage. Et penser à ce qu'il va faire de sa nuit la dégoûte vaguement.

- Je vais aller dehors. Jouer.

Hâkan pose doucement sa cuillère sur le rebord de la tasse, comme si son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose. C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise ce terme devant lui. Jouer. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas adéquat, en fin de compte. Ou peut-être que Hâkan a perçu le mélange de trouble et de plaisir qu'elle a ressenti en le prononçant.

- Jouer ?

- Oui. En bas, dans la cour. Ce ne sera pas long.

La voix grave d'Eli résonne d'une pointe d'autorité. Elle le scrute du regard, attend sa réaction. Elle connaît son temps de latence, ses réactions violentes à retardement. Elle n'est plus surprise. Il lève lentement les yeux vers elle et se redresse sur sa chaise : elle avait presque oublié à quel point il est imposant comparé à elle, au moins deux fois sa taille.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai vu ce garçon, celui qui habite dans l'immeuble. Vous avez parlé ensemble l'autre jour. Je te défends de recommencer.

- Tu me défends ?

Son ton est ferme, mais sans agressivité, seulement de la défiance. Elle est parfois surprise des libertés qu'il ose prendre avec elle lorsqu'il est vexé, ou en colère à propos de quelque chose. Se souvient-il que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a aujourd'hui un toit, qu'il n'est plus obliger de mendier, de se procurer de la nourriture pourrie dans les poubelles et de traîner sa vieille carcasse sur les trottoirs de la grande ville ? Elle se lève. Elle est bien plus petite, plus frêle que lui, mais elle sait qui elle est. Si elle le décidait, si elle faisait ce choix, il ne lui suffirait que de quelques minutes pour le tuer. Et ce qui la gênerait le plus, ce ne serait pas sa perte, mais la bestialité même du meurtre.

Les grands yeux noirs d'Eli brillent dans la pénombre, ils sont vifs et luisants comme ceux d'un animal. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et toise Hâkan : il se tient très droit, de toute sa carrure de colosse, mais ses mains tremblent un peu, ses cils sont humides, sa sueur a cette odeur, cette odeur que les animaux identifient entre toutes, qu'elle connaît trop bien, l'odeur de la peur. Il a peur d'elle. Pas directement, non, il est trop bête pour ça. Mais il a peur de la voir s'éloigner.

Eli fait deux pas vers lui. Misérable, oui. Vulnérable. Voilà ce qu'il lui évoque. Elle n'a pas de tendresse pour lui, malgré tout. Peut-être seulement de la pitié. Il est seul, dans sa tête, dans son passé, ses remords, sa souffrance. Il la regarde comme si elle était le petit fantôme d'un enfant qu'il viendrait de tuer. Pourtant, il n'est pas coupable de son état. Et ce n'est pas sa faute si il l'aime. Elle, le petit enfant. Le vampire. Le monstre. Ni fille, ni garçon. Ni vivante, ni morte. Tout ce qu'il est interdit d'aimer ici bas, pour un mortel comme lui. Et l'amour interdit conduit toujours au drame. C'est dans tous leurs romans, toutes leurs pièces de théâtre, tous les procès; et pourtant les humains ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de reproduire ce schéma funeste. S'il la perdait, il mourrait. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Hâkan, je vais aller jouer. Et ce ne sera pas long. Ça te laisse le temps de sortir, toi aussi. Tu as des choses à faire.

- Eli… C'est dangereux. Il n'est pas comme toi.

A mesure qu'elle avance vers lui, l'homme s'enfonce dans son siège, à la fois apeuré et adoucit par cette proximité physique. Ses yeux sont baissés sur sa tasse vide comme pour éviter de croiser ceux du petit vampire. Doucement, Eli passe sa main légère comme une araignée blanche sur le front d'Hâkan, caresse sa joue, son menton hérissé de poils gris et drus, du bout des doigts. La peau d'Hâkan est si chaude comparé à la sienne. Il ferme les yeux, comme submergé par la sensation.

- Toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme moi.

Les enfants visent juste, mais Eli, plus que les autres, sait les mots qui blessent. Hâkan presse soudain la main de l'enfant contre sa bouche et l'embrasse en tirant Eli vers lui, la faisant se raidir de dégoût. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut de lui, l'envoyer valser d'un geste contre le mur, déjouer ce contact qui ne lui plait pas. Mais elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle a besoin de son protecteur, comme lui a besoin de sa présence pour continuer à survivre. Alors elle attend, patiente, indifférente. Lorsqu'il la relâche enfin, elle recule un peu, soulagée.

- Va t'en.

Eli n'insiste pas. Être en sa compagnie la rend triste. Plus le temps passe, plus sa présence est une souffrance et ce malgré l'utilité dont il fait preuve. Pour le moment, car elle le sent faiblir, se fissurer, et bientôt il ne lui servira plus à rien, elle le sait. Comme les précédents. Ils s'usent tellement vite, ces adultes, elle commence à peine à s'attacher que déjà ils meurent. Alors elle préfère ne pas trop se laisser aller, retenir les rares élans d'amitié qu'elle peut sentir poindre en elle. Ce serait une perte d'énergie inutile. Elle recule sans le quitter du regard et, silencieuse comme un courant d'air, sort de la cuisine. La porte de l'entrée claque derrière elle. Seul, Hâkan ouvre enfin les yeux. Il pose sa tasse dans l'évier. Il fera la vaisselle en rentrant, pour tout nettoyer en une fois. Puis il prend sa valise et vérifie que tout y est : le masque qui servira à asphyxier sa victime, la corde avec laquelle il va la pendre par les pieds, comme un lapin, à un arbre le couteau de boucher qui tranchera sa gorge, le bidon qui recueillera son sang. Le sang qu'il offrira à Eli en rentrant.

- Eli…

Il referme soigneusement les boucles cuivrées de la valise. Il se lève, enfile son grand manteau de laine et pose sur sa tête son chapeau de feutre. Il ressemble à n'importe qui, il est le voisin un peu étrange qu'on ne croise presque jamais, mais qui ne nous inquiète pas plus que ça, parce qu'il sait se faire oublier. Il ferme soigneusement les volets de la cuisine et replace les cartons qui calfeutrent la fenêtre, pour qu'elle ne risque pas d'être surprise par le soleil en rentrant, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa protégée. Il ne sait plus exactement pourquoi il fait cela. Pourquoi cette violence, résignée, sordide, qui occupe ses jours et ses nuits, en échange de quoi ? D'un baiser sans amour, d'une présence dans la nuit, muette, mélancolique, peut-être plus triste encore que lui ? Pourra-t-il tenir encore longtemps ?

Il continue de l'aimer, sans avoir vraiment le choix. En fait, c'est lui qui a le couteau sous la gorge. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, il le sait. Il ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion. Lorsqu'il ne pourra plus subvenir aux besoins d'Eli, il fera le nécessaire pour ne pas l'encombrer, elle qui a eu la générosité de le prendre par la main lorsqu'il était dans la misère, dans la solitude profonde. Elle qui fait semblant de lui donner l'affection qu'il réclame en échange des meurtres qu'il commet pour elle. Elle avec son regard indifférent et sombre, elle qui n'a pas de sourire, pas de rire, pas de barrette dans les cheveux ni d'ourson pour dormir. Si différente des enfants qu'il aimait, dans sa vie d'avant, qu'il aimait de loin, du regard, passionnément. C'est cet amour déplacé qui l'a conduit à une vie marginale de clochard. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment, alors qu'il était au fond du trou, qu'Eli est apparue. Tombée du ciel. Parce qu'elle est la chose la plus belle, la plus douloureuse aussi, qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Il empoigne sa valise et jette un dernier regard alentours : tout est prêt, il peut partir. Son pas lent dans la neige ne laisse qu'une trace indistincte, vite recouverte par de nouveaux flocons.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle aimerait pouvoir ressentir le froid mordant de cette nuit.

Sentir cette brûlure violente sur sa chair, être parcourue de frissons, saisie par l'air glacé qui pénétrerait ses poumons. Elle aimerait avoir froid. Pour avoir une raison de se réchauffer. Pour justifier ce besoin étrange de sentir la peau tiède et tendre de quelqu'un contre la sienne, sentir des bras se refermer autour de ses épaules, poser sa tête contre une poitrine et écouter battre un cœur. Elle est rassasiée. Elle n'a plus faim, et sa condition de vampire ne lui connaît rien d'autre qui soit nécessaire à sa survie. Alors pourquoi ce vide ? Ce besoin insensé lui est douloureux, plus encore que ne l'aurait été le froid réel, dont elle n'a plus le souvenir depuis si longtemps, emprisonnée dans sa cuirasse de chair infaillible. Elle ne peut pas avoir froid. Mais dans sa poitrine, le vide est plus profond et glacial que la nuit.

En rentrant, elle a allumé la lumière dans chaque pièce, comme à son habitude. Pour signaler sa présence. Mais personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Pour rendre l'appartement vivant, comme une entité à part entière, protectrice, qui la cache en son sein jour après jour. Mais même l'appartement était silencieux. Alors elle a retiré ses vêtements dans la cuisine : ils étaient imbibés de sang et de boue. Une traînée rouge sombre la suivait sur le carrelage blanc, comme une ombre. Elle a rempli le tambour du lave-linge et enclenché une machine. Puis elle est allée se blottir dans le plaid éliminé, sur son matelas, enroulée de la tête aux pieds pour contenir sa solitude. Mais la douceur du tissu usé et les lumières artificielles ne peuvent rien pour elle.

Dans la cuisine, les appareils électroménagers produisent un ronronnement continu et réconfortant. Elle songe un instant à préparer du café. Hâkan faisait du café, le soir, pour se donner du courage avant de sortir affronter le froid et ses démons. Mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Et puis elle ne peut pas en boire, au risque d'être malade. Rien que l'odeur âcre de la boisson lui donne mal au cœur habituellement. Pourtant, ce soir, elle aimerait la sentir encore une fois embaumer son air confiné. S'asseoir elle aussi devant la table miteuse. Regarder l'homme boire son café, sentir la chaleur de sa présence, son pouls lent diffusant par vagues le parfum puissant de sa chair. Regarder son visage rude, ses traits usés, sa vieillesse, la mort si présente en lui, comme en chaque être humain. Se sentir deux. Même juste un moment, sans le dire, pour faire semblant, se donner l'illusion de ne pas être seule.

Mais Hâkan est mort. Comme tous les précédents. Il l'a abandonnée. Il a fait ce choix, lui préférant la mort, une compagne plus douce, plus complaisante, elle ne peut pas le nier. Mais. Elle lui en veut un peu. Elle lui en veut, comme un enfant à son animal domestique qui succomberait sous ses sévices. Elle lui en veut pour ce sentiment qu'il lui inflige maintenant qu'il est disparu : cette tristesse, pitié lourde, pesante comme un remord, poignante comme un souvenir, et qu'elle traînera avec elle un long moment, avant que cette douleur ne s'estompe puis ne disparaisse, laissant la place pour une nouvelle histoire. Elle est fatiguée de cette ritournelle. Mais c'est ainsi. Toujours. La même danse macabre. Les humains sont comme des poissons hors de l'eau, dès la naissance : à frétiller la bouche ouverte, terrorisés sans savoir pourquoi, trop stupides pour avoir conscience de leur fragilité, de leur mort imminente.

Soudain, un crissement léger la détourne de ses réflexions. Elle s'assoit sur le matelas, en tailleur, tenant la couverture bien serrée autour d'elle. Elle regarde le mur de la chambre, sa peinture craquelée, auréolée d'humidité, vétuste. Aussi délabrée sans doute que son âme d'éternelle fillette. Comme si elle pouvait voir au travers du mur, son visage tourmenté se décrispe tandis qu'elle écoute, attentive, la série de petits coups qu'Oskar frappe soigneusement contre la paroi pour dialoguer avec elle en morse.

_- Je suis rentré de l'école. Je t'ai attendue. Tu n'étais pas là._

Eli n'a pas besoin de le voir pour se représenter le visage de son ami. Ses grands yeux gris clair, balayés de cheveux blonds, presque blancs, aussi fins que le duvet d'un nouveau-né. Elle le voit, assit par terre au pied de son lit, dans sa robe de chambre molletonnée un peu trop grande pour lui. Et cette vision l'apaise.

_- J'avais quelque chose à faire. Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Non._

_- …_

_- C'est grave ?_

Il est inquiet pour elle. Eli pose sa paume à plat contre le mur pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Les heures précédentes défilent devant ses yeux. La faim, la torture de la faim lui broyant les entrailles tandis qu'elle regardait les heures passer avec une inquiétude croissante. Puis l'émotion violente en comprenant qu'il ne reviendrait pas ce soir, son bidon rempli de sang encore chaud pour la nourrir qu'il l'avait lâchement laissée à son sort, sans la prévenir. La chambre d'hôpital où Hâkan gisait, son visage dévoré par l'acide, plus mort que vivant, perfusé, relié de partout à des machines bruyantes. Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient bien. Il voulait qu'elle l'aide, il ne pouvait lui demander cela qu'à elle, son Eli. Boire son sang. Lui offrir une mort plus digne en la rendant utile. Et puis s'enfuir, à toute vitesse sur les toits déserts des bâtiments, entre les branchages des arbres morts, sentir sa chemise trempée de sang et de neige adhérer à sa peau. Eli veut avoir froid, pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Elle voudrait savoir pleurer pour que quelqu'un sèche ses larmes.

En tapotant du bout des doigts contre le mur, elle s'efforce de chasser les terribles images qui hantent ses pensées, faisant écho à toutes les autres, tellement de souvenirs semblables, de nuits interminables au cours desquelles elle a affronté, bravé cette solitude inhumaine, vide de sens. Son immortalité.

_- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?_

Crispée, elle attend la réponse, refermant le plaid sur ses petits pieds nus et blancs qui dépassent. Elle écoute Oskar remuer derrière le mur, chercher une position confortable, assit sur le parquet. Elle pense à sa chambre, ce cocon pourtant simple, sans trop de jouets, sans images au mur, sauf un petit poster représentant le système solaire. Elle a aimé apprendre des choses à ce sujet, dans un autre temps. Elle pourrait peut-être l'apprendre à Oskar. Elle pense à l'oreiller, la couverture épaisse, et puis cette chaleur qui la fait se sentir si bien, à côté de lui, à veiller sur son sommeil avant de s'éclipser, peu avant le lever du jour, pour se reposer à son tour. Avec lui, elle était en sécurité. Il ne partirait pas. Elle le protège. Ensemble, ils sont plus forts.

_- Ma mère est couchée. Je laisse la fenêtre ouverte. Tu peux entrer._


End file.
